Detrás del cuento de hadas
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: No siempre lo que cuentan los cuentos de hadas es cierto. A veces no hay villanos, ni princesas, ni mucho menos caballeros. A veces la realidad es más compleja y emocionante, es más cautivadora.
1. Detrás del cuento de hadas

En algún lugar perdido en los Anales de la historia se encontraba el reino de Tarabante, una isla hermosa, cubierta de una flora exótica y una belleza exquisita. Allí rebozaban las historias de viriles caballeros que tras un sinfín de travesías lograban rescatar a la dulce princesa de las perversas manos de un villano, sea este un imponente dragón o una temible bruja. Todo joven iluso y enérgico soñaba con convertirse en un respetado caballero como aquellos que eran ilustrados en los relatos que los trovadores cantaban con regocijo a la muchedumbre cautiva de las valientes proezas de aquellos hombres.

Uno de esos trovadores había contado ese día las proezas de un príncipe del reino vecino. _"Señoras y señores, este reino fue bendecido con la bella alma de la princesa Toru, aquella dulce muchacha de una desmesurada belleza que nadie en la vida ha podido observar" _aclamó con fulgor bien marcado en cada letra aquel rubio _"Esa frágil e inocente alma fue raptada hace poco, deben recordar, ¡Pero no se alarmen! La exquisita dama ha regresado con bien al seno real y todo gracias a un valiente caballero. Atentos niños y niñas que el nombre de aquel hombre será revelado por mí, su fiel servidor, se trata nada más y nada menos que del príncipe del reino vecino Shouto" _La audiencia estaba emocionada y encantada con el relato del muchacho, todos reconocían el nombre del príncipe mencionado y es que tenía todas las pintas de ser un aguerrido caballero en pos de hacer la vida mejor. _"Las proezas de ese hombre pasaran a ser grabadas en la historia de este reino al devolvernos el rayo de esperanza que es nuestra bella princesa y para nada menos pues son sus actos los más gallardos de los que hemos oído hasta ahora, porque sí pueblerinos, su alteza liberó a la princesa de las temibles garras de aquel domador de dragones que se empeña en hacer sufrir a la buena gente de este lugar. ¡Nos aterroriza con actos horribles para que nos alejemos del bosque y las montañas! Es un depredador que tiene en completa sumisión al reino de Tarabante, más sin embargo no deben desfallecer en gritos de horror e impotencia. Aquel valiente caballero nos protegerá tal como lo hizo con la princesa, no se extrañen de oír que aquellos dos muchachos unirán vida en sagrado matrimonio, hoy es un día de regocijo ¡Nos libraremos de la bestia de los dragones y nuestro reino crecerá! ¡Vivan los próximos reyes! ¡Viva Tarabante!" _Y así el relato del muchacho culminó en una explosión de aplausos y efusivos gritos de alegría de los pobladores, excepto él por supuesto. Aquel mencionado "Temible domador de dragones" estaba enfurecido, se encontraba escuchando el relato junto a toda la gente del pueblo, aunque claro ellos no lo sabían y es que estaban diciendo puras calumnias, él en su vida perdería el tiempo raptando una princesa, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente la idea. Los relatos de todos los trovadores hacían hincapié en lo malo que era y en sus extravagantes ropajes, pero nunca en su apariencia, mucho menos en su nombre.

Y eso era bien comprendido, ninguna de esas historias contadas era cierta.

Claro que el príncipe Shouto y la princesa Toru iban a casarse, más sin embargo no era porque la chica hubiera caído a los pies de un "aguerrido caballero" que fue en su rescate, todo lo contrario, seguramente nunca en la vida se habían visto y se casarían por asuntos políticos. Y él claro que era un domador de dragones, pero solo era eso, nunca en su vida había sido un "temible secuestrador de felicidad", tan solo era un recurso utilizado por los trovadores para engrandecer las nulas proezas de los caballeros a veces inventados. Esa era la realidad, pero vamos el colorido cuento de hadas con un final feliz siempre era más llamativo que un simple informe de los asuntos de la vida. Hacían que la gente se sintiera más segura y que los niños inocentes soñaran con ser guerreros de tal porte, él en algún momento también soñó con ello.

― ¡Atiéndanme maldita sea!― gritó alterado el rubio mientras golpeaba el mostrador de aquel lugar, pronto una chica de largo cabello y ojos grandes se apareció para atenderlo ―. Tsuyu ¡Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando! ¡Vas a perder a tu mejor cliente, idiota!

―No llevas más de quince segundos esperando, sigues siendo un impaciente Bakugou-chan

― ¡Deja de regañarme y atiende a tu mejor cliente!

―Aizawa-san no está aquí

― ¡No menciones a ese viejo!

― ¿No has venido antes de lo usual? Aún no ha pasado un mes

― ¡¿Acaso te disgusta verme?!

―Claro que no, pero siempre que vienes espantas a mis demás clientes con tus gritos

― ¡Cállate! ¡No hay mejor cliente que yo!― la muchacha soltó una risilla tratando de calmar su diversión por las rabietas de su amigo.

― ¿Qué vas a querer esta vez, Bakugou-chan?

―El pedido usual, solo agrega tres rollos de paja más y cien kilos de la carne más fresca y suave que tengas

―Bien, acompáñame atrás para que subamos la carga a la carreta― y ahí estaba la razón por la cual llevaba cerca de seis años comprando en aquel negocio. La primera vez que bajó desde las montañas para llenarse de provisiones había visitado una docena de locales más antes del de la chica, en cada uno de ellos le atiborraban de preguntas extrañas, por su atuendo y por los pedidos exuberantes que hacía, aunque para él quinientos kilos de carne preparada no era gran cosa. No quería comprar en un sitio que le juzgara por todo, simplemente desaparecía del lugar profiriendo obscenidades. Pensó no encontrar un lugar indicado para comprar hasta que vio a un par de muchachos, de aparentemente su edad (quince años), cargar en una carreta costales de lo que podía ser comida y despedir al dueño de la compra con una sonrisa, uno de esos jóvenes era la pequeña Tsuyu. Algo en él le hizo adentrarse en aquel establecimiento y cuando la chica aceptó su pedido sin hacer preguntas se dio cuenta que fue la mejor decisión que había tomado. De esa primera vez ya hacía mucho.

―Seis años

―Lo sé, hace mucho que nos conocemos― y he ahí otra razón por la cual iba cada mes con puntualidad aunque a veces ni necesitara nada. Esa chica de algún modo u otro siempre sabía en lo que pensaba, lo entendía y por increíble que parezca él la entiende a ella. Era intriga lo que sentía por ella, más por la situación en la que se encontraba, él era el "villano" y aun así la chica se había vuelto su amiga, sin tener miedo ni juzgarlo por la primera impresión que le dio. Ese sentimiento lo obligaba a cada día querer bajar al pueblo para discutir con la chica tratando de llegar al fondo de tan extraño comportamiento, más se obligaba a no hacerlo, en primera la gente del pueblo lo molestaba y en segunda, verla a ella vivir normalmente sin su presencia lo irritaba ―. ¿Has oído lo del acto de valentía del príncipe Shouto?― inquirió interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

―Sí, están fastidiando con eso desde la mañana

―Desde ayer, aunque supongo que los príncipes si van a casarse― anunció la chica mientras salían a la parte trasera donde un muchacho a lo lejos se ocupaba de hacer pacas de paja.

―Puras estupideces políticas

―Seguro que se sienten muy infelices

―Pues según las palabrerías de ese rubio se siente inmensamente felices ya que cayeron enamorados al momento en que se vieron

―Y según esas palabras tú eras el villano del cuento

―Esas son idioteces ¡Nunca dejaría que un príncipe de mierda me derrotara! ¡Mis dragones y yo lo hubiéramos calcinado!

― ¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

― ¡Asu-Tsuyu-san!― interrumpió la plática el chico de cabello alborotado que hace poco se encontraba haciendo pacas ― ¿K-kacchan?

― ¡No me llames Kacchan tú, Deku malnacido!

― ¡Lo siento!

―Midoriya-chan ¿Querías decirme algo?― interrumpió la chica sabiendo de los pequeñas asperezas que tenían ambos presentes.

― ¡Ah! Sí, he terminado de empacar la paja y quería llevar a pastar al ganado

―Deja que Kouji-chan lo haga, necesito de tu ayuda

― ¿Qué pasa Tsuyu-san?

―Hay que cargar dos carretas con el pedido de Bakugou-chan y llevarlo a las montañas

― ¡¿Iremos a las montañas?!― se le iluminó el rostro, ese era un territorio peligroso pero excitante para un aspirante a aventurero.

―No, yo me puedo llevar la otra carreta― interrumpió con voz ácida el chico, irritado por la idea de que el otro los acompañara, no lo odiaba pero ciertamente en muchas ocasiones se llevaban mal.

―Piensa un poco más Bakugou-chan, si solo voy yo ¿Quién se traerá de vuelta la otra carreta? Yo sola no podría

―Puedo traerte de vuelta

―No, yo sé que no puedes― tenía razón, no podía, eso le molestaba y le intrigaba a la vez.

―Maldición, bien tú ganas, pero no quiero ver al estúpido de Deku

―Déjamelo a mi

.

.

.

― ¡¿Cómo mierdas pasó esto?!― se preguntó sentado al lado del muchacho de pecas, quien conducía, habían terminado de cargar la carreta y el momento de subirse terminó al lado del chico ― ¡¿Qué acaso no fui específico Tsuyu?! ¡No quiero ver el jodido rostro del malnacido de Deku!

―Lo que tienes enfrente es el camino no a Midoriya-chan, no lo estás viendo

― ¡Me la pagarás maldita!

― ¡No te escucho!― y dicho esto aceleró un poco para alejarse un poco más de los chicos.

―Ugh, como la odio

―Yo creía que le tenías mucha estima, con eso de que casi no la insultas

― ¡Cállate Deku pedazo de mierda!

― ¡Lo siento!

―… No puedo insultarla, algo en mí me retiene de hacerlo

―Eso es aprecio

― ¡No es nada de eso! La idiota es tan extraña que no sé qué me haría si la insulto

―No creo que se moleste, Asui-san es muy madura, sabe que las obscenidades son parte de ti y que realmente no la quieres lastimar

― ¡Cállate! ¡No me restriegues en la cara que la conoces mejor que yo!

― ¡No lo hago!

― ¡Solo quieres presumir de tu relación con ella!

― ¡¿Cuál relación?!

― ¡Ya sabes cuál! ¡Trabajan en el mismo sitio y llevan ocho años de conocerse!

― ¡Oye! Yo aún no le tengo la suficiente confianza para llamarle por su nombre y tú le llamas secamente Tsuyu

―Y por eso a mí me llama secamente "Bakugou-chan"

―A mí también me llama por el apellido

―Pero lo hace con cariño

― ¿Acaso te gusta Asui-san?

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo no me gusta perder contra ti!

― ¡Entiendo!― le dijo con algo de miedo en la voz mientras hacía un ademán de defensa sin soltar las riendas.

―… A ti… ¿Te gusta Tsuyu?

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!― gritó con el rostro rojo mientras movía las manos al aire con nerviosismo.

― ¡No sueltes las riendas idiota!― le recriminó el rubio quien tomaba las riendas y el de pecas se cubría el rostro con las manos. Esa acción solo confirmaba lo que había preguntado, en otra ocasión lo habría dejado pasar, pero esta vez no quería hacerlo.

―Entonces te gusta la niña eh

―No sé si decir que me gusta o no, me atrae ¡No quise decir eso! Es decir ¿Ya la viste bien? ¡No espera, eso sonó muy mal! Lo quiero decir es que es una bella mujer ¡No tampoco eso! Aunque sí lo creo ¡Agh no!― largó un suspiro tratando de controlarse ―… Todo de ella es tan único y hermoso, es tan intrigante

―Por primera vez pensamos igual

― ¿También crees que es hermosa?

― ¡Que es intrigante, idiota!

― ¡Lo siento!

―…

―…

―…

― Oye, Kacchan

― ¡No me hables pedazo de mierda!

― ¡Es sobre Asui-san!

―… Está bien, puedes hablar

―… ¿Gracias?… Ya sabes, mañana será su cumpleaños

― ¿En serio?― sonaba desinteresado y realmente lo estaba, pero no porque no le interesara el cumpleaños de la mencionada, más bien era porque no le interesaba lo que el chico le tuviera que decir.

―Sí… estaba preguntándome que podría regalarle

― ¿Y para qué rayos me dices eso a mí?

―Bueno, tú eres su amigo y a lo mejor sabrías que podría gustarle

― ¿Alguna vez le he regalado algo?

― ¿T-tal vez…?

―No, deja de preguntarme idioteces― se estaba desesperando, hacía cinco años comenzó a "regalarle" cosas a "escondidas" a la chica, tan solo le daba cosas que ella había mencionado le gustaban, se las entregaba sin más, en cualquier momento (inclusive no fuera su cumpleaños) y sin ninguna frase en especial. Sus "regalos" le parecían poca cosa frente a los que otras personas le daban, en especial aquel chico de pecas. Si le daba a Tsuyu una flor aquel otro aparecía con un ramo de las flores más bellas de la isla, si él le obsequiaba una piel para hacer un abrigo aquel chico le entregaba un hermoso vestido, si él le daba esencias que hacía con la flora del bosque y montañas aquel de pecas le regalaba extravagantes perfumes que traía de sus aventuras por otras tierras, siempre era superado por ese niño.

―Es que parece que siempre sabes qué regalarle

―… Hace algún tiempo dijo que le gustaría un par de pendientes― no entendía por qué le decía tal cosa, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, la necesidad de ver que haría para sorprenderla, para sobrepasarlo.

― ¿Pendientes? ¡Gracias, Kacchan, me has dado una idea!

―…― no contestó, el resto del viaje continuó en silencio, más no incómodo.

Ya cuando el sol estaba descendiendo en un cielo con intenciones de colorearse con tonos violáceos y anaranjados alcanzaron las faldas de la montaña en la que el joven Bakugou tenía a sus dragones.

—Ya no recordaba lo pesado que era subir la montaña― se quejó el de pecas mientras empujaba una carretilla con la mercancía que había comprado el rubio seguido por detrás de Tsuyu en las mismas condiciones.

—Ya no te quejes llorón de mierda— "cortésmente" habló el rubio que lideraba el grupo con una carretilla el doble de cargada que las de sus amigos —Alégrate de que los dragones vivan a mitad del camino y no en la cima como todos creen

—Hay que darnos prisa chicos, debemos bajar la montaña antes de que anochezca— Tsuyu quiso cortar la posible discusión que tuvieran los jóvenes.

—Al paso que vamos volveremos a tiempo Asu-Tsuyu-san, no hay por qué darnos prisa

—Es que si no nos damos prisa no podremos ver por mucho rato al bebé dragón

— ¡¿Hay un bebé dragón?!

— ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!— fueron las respuestas de cada chico, uno emocionado por el descubrimiento y el otro sorprendido.

—Sí, era más que obvio cuando me pediste más paja de la habitual y carne suave— la odiaba, sabía todo y si no lo sabía lo deducía, era una chica muy inteligente. El rubio tan solo gruñó en respuesta—. Dime, Bakugou-chan, ¿Hace cuánto nació?

—Apenas hace unos días, no tiene más de tres

— ¡Aw! Ya quiero verlo— canturreó alegre el de pecas.

—Pues camina más rápido, estúpido— empezó a acelerar el paso seguido de los otros dos. Pocos minutos después estaban ante la enorme entrada de una cueva, al adentrarse un poco el camino se iluminó por las varias antorchas pegadas a las paredes del lugar.

— ¿Quién prende las antorchas?

—Mis dragones, les enseñé a hacerlo— a unos pocos pasos más se encontraron con un dragón de apariencia imponente, porte elegante, de escamas color carmín y mirada asesina —Hola Ladux ¿Qué tal estas, muchacho?— ante la voz del rubio la bestia bajó la cabeza y permitió ser acariciado por el chico, posteriormente se dirigió hacia la chica y le propinó una suave caricia que fue correspondida con algunas palmaditas en el hocico. Lamentablemente el de pecas no tuvo el mismo trato, el dragón lo miró iracundo (según él) y se le acercó gruñendo —No le hagas nada, ya discutimos cuando es que puedes arrancarle la cabeza— rápidamente el animal se alejó del asustado muchacho y dio paso libre a su amo y compañía. Frente de ellos algunos dragones más (algunos viejos, otros jóvenes) se mantenían asegurando el perímetro, al poco de acercarse se dieron cuenta que daban protección a la cría que se encontraba en el centro de la pequeña multitud. Se veía frágil y enternecedor, estaba adormilado en la vieja paja que el rubio sentía demasiado rasposa para la pequeña cría —Hola Rocket, ¿Estabas durmiendo, amiguito? Lo siento, pero vamos a cambiar esa vieja paja por una nueva más fresca y suave— el chico hablaba con tanta suavidad que parecía otra persona. Ser domador de dragones estaba prohibido y se veía como un criminal a todo aquel que tratara de intentar profesar aquel oficio. Por ende Bakugou Katsuki era un criminal aparte de un villano, pero en aquel momento a los dos presentes les parecía la persona más amable del mundo.

—Kacchan es asombroso— murmuraron ambos.

—Oye Deku idiota, ayúdame a cambiar la paja, Tsuyu quédate con Rocket por el momento

—Sí— ambos acataron la orden, la imagen del bondadoso Katsuki había desaparecido, pero el sentimiento de bienestar y protección seguía en sus corazones. Seguro que el rubio no era para nada un criminal o villano, tal vez era un poco orgulloso y mal educado, pero para esos dragones era un amigo y protector… y para ellos también lo era.

Terminaron los asuntos de limpieza y alimentación de los más jóvenes y ancianos, para cuando salieron de la cueva el cielo estaba completamente estrellado, con una discusión amena entre los dos peliverdes llegaron a las faldas de la montaña; allí, unos cuantos metros internándose al bosque, se encontraba una cabaña extrañamente acogedora, era el hogar del joven Bakugou. Dentro era como cualquier casa que se pudiera encontrar en el pueblo, bien iluminada y extrañamente muy bien decorada, limpia y confortable.

—Supongo que todos creen que el temible domador de dragones vive en una cueva oscura y húmeda— se burló la chica mientras se adentraba en la cocina del lugar con la intención de preparar cacao caliente con ayuda del de pecas. El rubio por su parte había optado por cambiarse con sus ropas habituales, un torso descubierto, pantalones y capa de piel y como extra algunas joyas muy vistosas, en especial esos pendientes de rubí, una extraña piedra preciosa y casi inexistente en aquella isla.

—Cállate con esa mierda— sabía hacia donde se dirigían esas palabras.

—Quién pensaría que el terrorífico domador de dragones dormiría en una mullida cama dentro de una acogedora y bien iluminada cabaña

—Cállate Tsuyu

—Quién pensaría que el hombre más aterrador de la isla tendría unas tazas tan tiernas especiales para cacao— mostró tres tazas de barro cocido con decorados tallados de dragón, oso y ranas, muy rusticas pero de aspecto tierno.

— ¡Ya te dije que fueron un regalo! ¡Deja de molestar con ello!— la cara irritada del rubio contrastaba con el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro por la vergüenza. Era cierto, fue un regalo que le hizo el dueño del lugar donde trabajaban Tsuyu e Izuku, Toshinori. El trasfondo de todo esto es que el joven Katsuki adoraba y respetaba a Toshinori, por tal cosa su regalo era de lo más valioso y cuidado en esa casa.

—Está bien, el cacao está listo— dejó de lado las bromas y le entregó aquella taza con decoraciones de dragón.

—Idiota, si no fuera tan buena persona te dejaría dormir afuera

.

.

.

— ¿Ya está dormida?— preguntó el rubio al de cabello alborotado que salía de la habitación que le dio y compartía con la chica.

— ¡Ka- — se obligó a callar el susto que tenía —Kacchan ¿Qué haces aquí?— susurró aunque aún espantado el de pecas.

—Haces demasiado ruido, si quieres salir en silencio fallaste como siempre— abrió ligeramente la habitación y vislumbró a la chica profundamente dormida —Por suerte ella no te escuchó

—Eso es bueno— suspiró de tranquilidad —Oye Kacchan, ¿Tienes alguna linterna de aceite?

—Hay algunas allá afuera en la bodega, también hay herramientas para la forja de piedras, no hagas mucho ruido que quiero dormir

—… Gracias

.

.

.

— ¿Midoriya-chan?— preguntó aun adormilada la chica mientras buscaba a su lado al muchacho de pecas. No había nadie en la habitación pero a sus oídos llegaba un débil tarareo y un delicioso aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales indicándole que estaba acompañada. Se desperezó y cambió rápidamente para salir a comprobar que estaba acompañada, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio cocinando y al de pecas adornando la mesa con mucho entusiasmo y dedicación.

— ¡Buenos días, Tsuyu-san!

—Buenas— corearon ambos chicos en sus respectivos humores, uno alegre y el otro desinteresado.

—Buenos días, Midoriya-chan, Bakugou-chan ¿Qué celebramos hoy?

—Tu cumpleaños, idiota— se dirigió a la mesa con tres platos de comida.

— ¿No es muy temprano para estofado?

— ¡Vas a viajar por medio día, necesitas comer bien!

—Ven a sentarte, Tsuyu-san, la comida parece deliciosa e inclusive hay tarta— alegre el joven Izuku mientras colocaba un hermoso florero provisto de lirios en el centro de la mesa.

— ¡No parece, es deliciosa! ¡Estúpido Deku, no sabes apreciar el arte culinario!— los presentes rieron ante la rabieta del chico. Pasaron el rato comiendo en un agradable silencio que era roto solo a ratos por alguna que otra pequeña charla que entablaban los peliverdes.

Al rato de terminar en mutuo acuerdo silencioso, los peliverdes, se levantaron para salir por las carretas y preparar a los caballos para el viaje que emprenderían pronto. Y en otro, un tanto inapercibido, acuerdo el joven Katsuki y el joven Izuku determinaron que sería el último quien le entregaría primero su obsequio.

—Tsuyu-chan

— ¿Qué pasa, Midoriya-chan?— dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa cuando el mencionado se colocó frente de ella y le tendió una pequeña bolsita adornada con listones.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tsuyu, me alegra haber pasado todo este tiempo contigo, espero estemos juntos por muchísimos años más!— le felicitó con una sonrisa, parecía que le había costado horrores juntar el valor para dedicarle esas palabras, su gran sonrojo y manos temblorosas lo delataban. La chica le sonrió mientras tomaba entre sus manos las del contrario y calmaba los nervios ajenos.

—Gracias, me haces muy feliz, yo también espero que estemos juntos por mucho tiempo más, Izuku— eso era demasiado, el nombre del chico sonaba angelical al ser pronunciado por la fémina, el corazón le dio un vuelco pues se había enamorado de esa forma de pronunciar su nombre, su mente divagó en mil y un escenarios en los cuales ella podría llamarle así y su rostro sucumbió al rojo color, mientras se le subía la temperatura y trataba de cubrir su cara con las manos. La chica por su parte soltó una risilla antes de abrir la bolsita y encontrar en su interior un par de pendientes de diamante, esmeralda y azurita que talladas tení0an la forma de una rosa. Seguro eran tallados a mano y las gemas recolectadas de los lugares menos esperados, eso es lo que amaba del chico. Eran hermosos—. Son preciosos, gracias— y en silencio ambos chicos volvieron a su tarea, con un peso menos en el corazón.

Cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron a las afueras del bosque acompañados del rubio.

—Nos vemos el próximo mes, Kacchan— se despidió alegre el de pecas.

— ¡No quiero volver a ver tu mierdoso rostro, Deku desgraciado!

—Yo también te extrañaré— rio resignado.

—Nos vemos la próxima vez, Bakugou-chan

—Aja, oye— llamó la atención de la chica, quien volteo para encararlo —Toma— le lanzó una bolsita bastante simple.

—Gracias

—Vuelve cuando quieras, no necesitas invitación, Tsuyu

—Volveré muy pronto, Katsuki— y sin más tomó las riendas de la carreta para comenzar a avanzar junto a Midoriya, mientras el rubio les daba la espalda y se internaba de nuevo al bosque. Algunos metros más adelante la chica abrió el regalo que le había dado el rubio, eran un par de pendientes de rubí, la piedra más extraña de esa isla. Los pendientes eran simples, con forma de gota, sin mucho reparo en su elaboración, pero el material era especial. Era una de las gemas más extrañas de esas tierras, casi inexistente, pero lo que pocos sabían es que su extracción es algo arriesgado y su obtención era algo casi imposible. Amaba esa parte del chico, aparentar que no le importa, pero hacer lo imposible para sacarle una simple sonrisa.

No era un cuento de hadas, no iba a caer rendida a los pies del primer hombre que viera pasar, no iba a ser la princesa en peligro, allí no había buenos ni malos, no había caballeros ni villanos. Eso era la vida real, era amistad y trabajo, era tiempo y esfuerzo, era buenos y malos momentos, era sentimientos y lógica. Era algo más complicado y más hermoso que un simple cuento de hadas que siempre tenía final feliz. A eso sí se le podía llamar felicidad.

**_Hola! He vuelto de la tumba para traerles este hermoso OS! :v Yo sabía que no tenía que ver BnHA :'v ahora tengo tantas ganas de escribir de la obra y de rondar por el fandom pero ya no tengo tiempo :'v Bueno, después de mucho trabajo les traigo esta pequeña cosita, ojala les guste! w Déjenme en los comentarios su opinión acerca de estas lindas parejas! :'D Nos vemos, adiós, se cuidan, Chao!_**

**_P.D: Sorry fujoshis :v_**


	2. Pendientes de rubí

—Recibí esto de Aizawa-san— mostró un hermoso brazalete con piedras granate e incrustaciones de diamante. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados a la orilla del rio, tan solo descansando después de haber jugado un rato con los dragones más jóvenes.

— ¿Por qué no lo llevas puesto? — inquirió con notable molestia en su voz, aunque también había pequeños atisbos de alivio en su timbre.

—Aún no le he dado ninguna respuesta— guardó el brazalete entre sus ropajes y se acercó un poco más al rubio.

— ¿Por qué? — jugueteó un poco con los dedos de la muchacha hasta que se decidió a entrelazar sus dedos con la contraria, cosa que no logró ya que la más baja se arrodilló frente a él.

—Por la misma razón que voy a hacer esto— le entregó la misma bolsita que el rubio le había regalado hacía un par de meses, dentro estaban aquellos hermosos pendientes de rubí—. Los recibiré una vez haya dado una respuesta

—¿Qué hay del regalo de Deku?

—He devuelto esos pendientes también

—¿Entonces por qué eres tú quien tiene el brazalete y no ese viejo?

—¿Tú por qué crees? —esa respuesta molestó en sobremanera al rubio que no hizo más que golpear un tanto fuerte a la chica en la cabeza. Él no comprendía porque ella estaba conservando aquel brazalete ¿Tan indecisa estaba acerca de a quién elegir cómo marido?

—No puedo creer que tengas que pensártelo, creí que eras menos estúpida

—¿Cómo no voy a pensármelo cuando hay tres caminos diferentes para mi vida? — respondió un tanto indignada, creía que aquella charla sería un poco más sentimental, de hecho había decidido visitar al joven con tal propósito, pero todo parecía más como un regaño a una niña que tardaba en escoger que vestido usar cuando todos sabían que elegiría a su favorito.

—Por eso digo que eres más estúpida de lo que creí, no tienes tres opciones, solo tienes dos— sonrió con soberbia —Ser feliz o pudrirte en la miseria

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — se sentía un tanto ofendida, pero realmente estaba molesta por parte de aquellos dos a quienes estaba despreciando el rubio.

—Porque lamentablemente te conozco— sacó de la bolsa los pendientes y se acercó al rostro de la mujer tratan de colocar los pendientes en su correspondiente lugar.

—No puedo recibirlos— el tacto del chico era inusualmente suave y eso no hacía más que paralizar a la joven Asui que no hizo nada por parar sus intenciones.

—Olvídalo, no necesitas devolverlos— con delicadeza pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja de la contraria, que al sentir el frío toqué de la gema contra su piel, cuando el chico intentó colocar el pendiente, se estremeció y trató de alejar—. Mierda, quédate quieta, no tengo paciencia para estas estupideces

—Pero...— el hombre terminó de colocar los pendientes y dio el visto bueno con un rugido un tanto lascivo, según lo percibió la chica.

—Considéralos como arras, al igual que el brazalete y los pendientes de aquellos idiotas— En un rápido acto, y antes de que la contraria protestara, aprisionó debajo de su cuerpo a la chica.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? Ni te atrevas a hacer alguna locura

—¡¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca?! ¡Trato de hacer algo romántico por primera vez en mi puta vida y tú te estas quejado! ¡A la mierda con todo, lo haré a mi manera! — besó ligera y rápidamente los labios de su prisionera para callar sus posibles protestas, una vez la hubo enmudecido, de su bolsa sacó un anillo lleno de rubís y esmeraldas que mostró a una maravillada mujer.

—¿Un... anillo?

—Por eso te dije que no necesitabas devolver los estúpidos pendientes— tocó los nombrados para luego acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de la pequeña —La joya de compromiso que te daré será este anillo

—Pero solo la familia real puede llevar anillos como joya de compromiso

—¿Y crees que me importa una mierda lo que dicte la familia real? Soy un criminal buscado, usado como villano para que los niños no se porten mal, soy de todo menos un maldito amigo de las reglas

—Katsuki...— le miraba entre embelezada e intrigada por todo lo que podía llegar a hacer el muchacho.

El rubio se levantó atrayendo consigo a la contraria.

—Yo no te lo pediré tan empalagosamente como aquellos dos inútiles de mierda lo harían— colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la chica y la atrajo así sí —Solo te diré que, si decides estar con el típico campesino o con el audaz guerrero te estarás perdiendo de la mejor historia del mundo, vivirás en un cuento aburrido

—¿Y contigo será un encantador cuento de hadas? — colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

—Los cuentos de hadas no existen, no insultes nuestro amor ¿Quieres que te mate por tal ofensa?... lo nuestro sería una leyenda

—¿Una leyenda?

—Las leyendas pueden ser reales, fantásticas, seremos un rumor que se contará en el mundo por generaciones. No seremos el villano que raptó a la princesa, seremos los rebeldes que ignoraron las leyes de este jodido mundo por libertad y amor—. estrujó con mayor fuerza a la chica mientras pegaba aún más, si era posible, el cuerpo de la fémina al propio —Seremos reales. ¿No te parece mejor a vivir en un cuento de hadas? ¿Qué me dices, Tsuyu?

—Me encantaría ser una leyenda contigo— ante tales palabras, y con el orgullo en alto, el rubio calló cualquier intención de hablar de alguno de los dos con un profundo beso muy bien correspondido por la contraria. Eso era lo que buscaba, ese sentimiento de realidad en la ficción de aquellas emociones. Ella no quería un cuento de hadas, ella quería algo real y lo había conseguido al lado de aquel extravagante domador de dragones, aquel villano.


End file.
